Duchess
by qumnast29
Summary: AU/GWL/OOC Elizabeth Potter had a bad start after her parents' deaths. She went to riches to rags but she is back to riches again with her father's godmother Eldora Sykes Montgomery raising her. Oh, one last thing. Elizabeth Potter is a duchess. It will feature ooc, oc, Dumbledore will be in the background and not a main character. Ron will be immature but will grow out of it.


A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. 2 This story is AU/OOC. If you like all proper characterizations then please leave. OOC let's me throw in more plot twists and opens up the doors of creativity.

Elizabeth Dorea Potter is not an impulsive creature like what you expect. She observes then makes her move. You could say she is like a snake, she calculates. She gets straight to the point, will charm teachers because her aunt and uncle will beat her not matter what she does and knows she holds a great deal more power than what someone would expect of the tiny girl.

She may not have had money to buy the proper clothes that she should have alone for just being a girl. She should not be wearing boys clothes anyways and not clothes to fit a whale either.

Mrs. Montgomery up the street knew of the ill treatment of the Dursleys and tried to report them to muggle social services. It failed and she tried to press for the ministry to investigate but she was blocked saying that the Dursleys were to keep her from turning into a spoiled princess. This is exactly what Dumbledore said when he became minister. She is a witch and refused to let the child of national heroes and the granddaughter of Duke Charlus and Duchess Dorea Potter be treated that way.

Eldora Sykes Montgomery was the godmother of James. She had been Dorea ' s best friend growing up and when she finally had James, she was the first person that she asked and her answer was yes. Due to that bloody war she lost Charlus, Dorea, her own children, her husband, she lost everything. She had been the one to comfort James when he lost his parents. All of Charlus' family had been killed off and the only family he had left was on the Black side.

Her world came to an end or thought it did when James and Lily were murdered and Elizabeth was ushered off to those Merlin forsaken muggles. That is when she used all of the cunning that she had to discover that Elizabeth was with them so she had a plan set in motion. She bought a house near the Dursleys because Fig is useless and she would wait and strike. Her cover story was she lost her husband and Sons on a car crash in Scotland and was looking to start over. She faked an injury to Petunia and Petunia bought it. Petunia loaned her out for extended a month of time so that she did not have to look at her or even feed her.

Elizabeth learned about the magical world and would not be blind to it. She learned that while Dumbledore may be a good man, he has some tarnish to the halo. He could have stopped the war sooner and many lives could have been saved. If he defeated Grendelwald then he could defeat Voldemort. Elizabeth would be given lessons on how a witch of her station should act and that she is better than most families and learn how to get ahead, to have ambition.

There would be people who want to befriend her for all of the wrong reasons; fame, money, and title. That is when she would take her to meet other witches and wizards in secret. She met the Blacks and befriended Draco who is a distant cousin. The two had the same taste in books and loved talking about literature.

Elizabeth has a gift of language. She can pick up any language at the drop of the hat. The perfect job would be to practice international law and become one of Britain's ambassadors in the magical world abroad. That is a highly respectable job for a witch of her station should be doing therefore the grooming began young. Draco was being groomed in the world of business.

Eldora managed to intercept the mail owl to deliver the letter and she charmed a cast on her arm to say she had an accident. She looked like the wealthiest woman on the street but when the Dursleys demanded payment, Eldora transfigure rocks into money. That worked and now she could reroute Elizabeth's mail to her own home and have her live with her permanently. Eldora had some favors to cash in on and would have official custody of her under the rug.

Elizabeth went shopping with the Malfoys and both her and Draco had extra readings. Draco looked up at his mother "Mom, do I really need to read all of this?" What kid enjoys extra homework.

"Yes Dragon, your father and I want you ahead of everyone else. You and Elizabeth are already close and you two will be a formidable team there but for that to work, you need to be ahead academically. You have your own separate readings on business while Elizabeth is getting books on governmental affairs and I do believe she is learning another language. That bring up the total to five."

Draco knew the battle was lost because his mother would push reading over anything else. She limited his use of the wireless. Lucius on the other hand did not encourage Draco to listen to the wireless unless it was two things, something educational or quidditch.

If it were not for family expectations, Lucius would have played professional quidditch. The Falcons wanted him as their chaser but he did not dare defy his father. It worked out in the end but he never stopped following the team. He also held box seats which he would take Draco to. Narcissa did not like the sport but they did.

Eldora spotted the Golden Pumpkin "Let's have lunch in here. I don't fancy having someone from the society section breathe in out direction. I do love their pumpkin glazed chicken salad."

Ever since it became common knowledge that Elizabeth was living with Eldora Sykes Montgomery, there have been two reactions. Send her back to the Dursleys by Dumbledore's most loyal supporters because she is not safe there or encouragement. The encouragement came from the inner circles of who Charlus and Dorea grew up in. Many offered places in their home for their granddaughter and she would have been treated as if she was their own. There was also the fact that Elizabeth is a duchess and she needs to learn her true place and raising her with muggles is not the answer.

The rest of summer flew by so fast and it was time for Hogwarts. Eldora and Narcissa were proving to be the most embarrassing women on the platform. Narcissa had some tears "My little Dragon is all grown up." Elizabeth was faring no better being hugged in a death grip. "You better write me tonight. I want to know what house you are in and don't worry, I am sure you are not meant for the house of the lion."

On the train, Draco and Elizabeth had a compartment to themselves and Elizabeth had been teaching him how to jump ahead in Russian when the door flew opened. It was Ron Weasley.

"You are obviously Elizabeth Potter and what are you sitting with him for? He is going to be evil.."

Elizabeth and Draco acted more like brother and sister than like cousins. Draco would protect her and she would protect him. "Weasel, go away. If you must decide that a person looks evil then you might need to use your brain fully and why do you think he is evil?"

The Weasleys Malfoy feud has been going on centuries "He is going to be in Slytherin, all Slytherins are evil."

Neville was enjoying seeing Ron squirm. His grandmother had many friends that were in Slytherin and they did not have an evil bone in their bodies. He did not judge, it's not far. It's how you treat people that matters. Something that Ron did that was unacceptable to him was take a shot at his parents. He may look like a weakling but he is not. He handled him just fine.

"Let's get one thing straight, anyone can become evil. Secondly, my grandmother was in Slytherin as was several members of the Potter family. The Potters used to be a strict Slytherin family all the way until 11 years ago."

Those who knew their family trees knew also this but someone did not get the memo "You're supposed to be the last remaining heiress of Godric Gryffindor, you have to be a Gryffindor,"

Besides Herbology, Neville had a love of history and he knew all about the founders. "Weasley, did you even pay attention in lessons? Godric Gryffindor his one of his sons and his daughter end up in Slytherin. The Potters being the heirs to him is wrong. They were just good friends."

This was all before the feud between Godric and Salazar began obviously. Ron, more immature than Ginny needed to grow up and change his attitude. He has lost friends over his petty attitude and ways and it has gotten him in trouble with his own parents. He has been known to make Molly and Arthur want to rip their hair out more than the twins and that is bad. Percy, George, and Fred had a secret bet to see how soon it would take for Ron to receive his first howler. Ron would not make it past the first month.

Now when the Weasley children want to bet with each other,the price is chores. The winner would get out of one month of removing garden gnomes and that is the most hated chore in the Weasley home.

Now onto the sorting...

A.N. 3 I am just making Ron immature and petty. He will grow out of it once he has some sense knocked into him with a side dose of howlers.

A.N. 4 The deal with Dumbledore being minister of magic is he left his other posts to strictly run for minister. He won by a but he is up for re-election again since a minister serves in five year terms and there is a growing movement to get him out. He has raised taxes but it has harmed their economy by making it harder for businesses to operate in Britain. His mother mistake is he is too lax on crime. The people follow him like sheep without taking taking a deep look of what is policies are.


End file.
